


Pause

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Lara welcomes her grandson to the afterlife.





	Pause

She'd been the last person to hold their baby boy. While Jor-El had double-checked the flight pattern and every tehnical aspect of the spaceship, she'd cuddled the small bundle wrapped in blue for as long as she could before strapping him into the rocket that had been taken him from her far too soon, so that he might continue to live on a world far more full of life than their own. 

As the tiny rocket flew away from them, and Krypton fell apart around them, the ache in Lara's arms that came with losing her baby boy did not pass. 

The…afterlife that they had found themselves in had only furthered that ache, as she watched the exploits, both good and bad, of her only child. Jor-El remained by her side, but his concerns - as always - were of a technical and scientific nature. But Lara watched the people her son had surrounded himself with, far more concerned that he had found companions worthy of him than the details 

Lara remained pacified that Kal had made friends and lovers among the Earthlings, and his happiness brought her joy, but that alone was not enough to soothe the ache that still lingered. 

It did not lift until the day that another member of their family joined them. 

She greeted the confused and disconcerted boy with the same love that she had used to send her son away.

Except this time, her arms were open. 

"Welcome, Kon-El, son of Krypton." 

After a moment, the son of Lara’s son consented to her embrace, and the ache Lara had felt since sending her son away was finally eased.

Her ache lessened further when it became apparent that no one intended to try to take this child away from her.


End file.
